


Our Souls Mated Together As One, Forever

by Snowqueen21



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowqueen21/pseuds/Snowqueen21
Summary: What if Evie wasn't the only reincarnation in the mummy universe? What if someone close to her was also a reincarnation? What if, like her, also had a secret past? How would that change the events? All this and more in the story. ONESHOT ONLY!





	Our Souls Mated Together As One, Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekygirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/gifts).



> HELLO MY AWESOME READERS!!!!!!!! :-D I'm coming to you with yet another story. However this story will only be a ONESHOT so i'm afraid it won't have any chapters. Now let me just say that i am a HUGE fan of the Mummy Returns movie. It's one of my favorites. However there were some stuff that bothered me in it.
> 
> One being that Jonathan was never a reincarnation and therefore did not have flashbacks like Evie.I felt like he brought more to the movie than just being the comedic releif. Therfore i am gonna bring him some well deserved respect with this one shot.
> 
> Now a few things first. This oneshot is based on ideas that i and another Fanfiction author by the name of Geekygirl24 (by the way, please chek out their stories, they are AMAZLY AWESOME!!!!!) Who inspired this idea by sharing some snippets of the mummy prompt they have so graciously did for me. Which inspired me to write this. So full credit goes to them for the inspiration. This will also tie in with the mummy prompt that they are graciously writing for me.
> 
> Another thing is that this is an Ardeth x Jonathan type of one shot. If you don't like it, than please don't read.
> 
> Disclaimer. I do NOT own the mummy or any of the characters. All rights go to universal studios. I am not making money from writing this so don't even bother trying to sue me for something i don't even own. The only little thing i do own is the plot for this particular One Shot.
> 
> Finally if this story is remotely similar to another story on here, please KINDLY and CALMEY let me know via PM-ing me and i will rewrite this story to the best of my abilities.That being said, please enjoy this one shot. :-)

'Well it had certainely been a few crazy days. Hadn't it? Snake, mummies, Alex getting kidnapped. It can't get any worst than this...can it?' Jonathan thought to himself as he stood near the railing just at the end of the gondola. He was listening to the small talk behind him, but his mind was drifted somewhere else. He swore he almost heard a voice. A voice familiar to him, and reminiscing about the past.

"It's time to remind you of who you are."

Two individuals sat side by side, their bodies brushing with every shift they made. Before them was a black pool, fogged with a white thin cloud. Imhotep and Meela looked at each other, their eyes speaking hidden words within their souls.

"And of who we are together. For our love is a true love, an eternal love. Our souls mated together as one… forever…"

Meela watched as her beloved cleared away the fog, her mind fading to black and then clearing into a past long forgotten

From his throne the pharaoh sat, his eyes glued to the two women in readied stances, both covered in jewels and golden revealing cloths, wielding weapons in their hands, and golden masks adorning their faces.

On one side of the pharaoh sat high priest, Imhotep, who had a small smirk etched on his lips. On the other side, sat his son Ramesses the 2nd who was barely paying attention to the two women in front of him. Instead his attention was turned to his own personal Medjai guard who looked identical to Ardeth. Same black curly/wavvy hair, facial tattoos and even the same deep soul piercing dark eyes. The only difference was that his skin tone was darker compared to Ardeth's.

"Fight!"

The shout from the pharoah startled Ramesses who now realized he was stareing at the Ardeth look alike and turned back towards the two women. with a blush clearly evident on his face.

The two women turned around and immediately went at each other, like fierce cats. Their sais clashed with each blow. They moved quickly, but in perfect sync with their opposing oppenent. Swift, graceful, and beautiful they were as they focused at the task in hand. The slightly shorter woman was suddenly and quickly knocked down onto her back. The other stood over her, a triumph grin behind her mask.

The one on the floor lifted her mask, panting and scowling at her opponent. Her face was a perfect replica of his baby sister Evie, though within her eyes she possessed a less loving nature at the moment. While was unrevealed as to who she was, it was unknown if she really was his sister's incarnation. The taller woman lifted her own mask, uncovering her face to reveal that she was Anck-su-namun. "Put your mask back on. Let's not scar that pretty face, princess.", she mocked.

The Evie look-alike quickly jumped to her feet, twirling her sais expertly in her fingers and aiming their points to Anck-su-namun who had done the same. They charged again, small thin blades close to making tiny sparks from the rivalry they both had for each other. Anck-su-namun caught the upper hand again quickly and discarded both of Evie's look alike weapons. The slightly smaller woman escaped Anck-su-namun's grasp and quickly flipped to the other side of the room, leaping onto an edge and grabbing onto an axe from the wall before landing down and twirling it in her hands.

The imperial concubine discarded her own weapons before swiftly flipping to the opposite side and taking hold of a spear. She spun it around, approaching the Evie look-alike.

With a loud clank, their new arms blocked their opponent. The axe went flying, being thrown away. Now defenseless, the other could only stepped back, reading Anck-su-namun's next moves. She grabbed onto the spear, but was heaved to the ground, the tip of the spear to her neck.

The audience clapped, knowing it was the now the end of the duel.

"You're learning quickly, Nefertiri. I'll have to watch my back.", Anck-su-namun sassed. Evie's look alike now known better as Nefertiri hissed. "Yes… and I'll have to watch mine."

The pharaoh clapped, leaving his throne with Ramesses by his side as the two women parted, both weaponless now and up to their feet. "Bravo, bravo!", he praised, approaching his daughter and placing an arm around Nefertiri's shoulders. "Who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis than my lovely daughter, Nefertiri?", Seti and Ramesses both smiled as the Ardeth look alike walked past with the opened chest of said bracelet. However before leaving the medjai did turn around and gave Ramesses a blinding white smile, causing the other man to blush before turning back around, quickly closing the chest and taking it away to its future resting place.

"And who better to protect me than my future wife, Anck-su-namun?"

At the call of her name, said woman bowed in honor, feeling pleased with the task. Yet on the other hand, both the prince and princess felt regretful and in terror at the idea. To put their father's life in the hands of this woman wasn't his baby sister's intention and never have or will be. They both felt uncomfortable all the way around. Somehow, within the pit of their stomach, they both knew Anck-su-namun wasn't up to any good and probably never have been.

Seti and Ramesses hugged Nefertiri, both congratulating her. She hugged them back, her eyes looking over their shoulders as she watched Imhotep walk past Anck-su-namun. He gave her a look of deep, secret love. And Anck-su-namun's was the same. Once he was gone, the woman looked back at the princess with a gaze of uncertainty and undeniable fright.

Soon after, the vision shifted somewhere else. Ramesses and his sister Nefertiri who was now adorning a dress and a crown of royalty, strolled onto a balcony, their eyes searching across the palace's courtyard. Ramesses eyes immediately spotted the Ardeth-look alike who was talking with some Medjai. He couldn't stop himself from blushing as he took in the medjai's handsome apperance. He was about to shout for him when his sister frantically tapped his shoulders.

"What is it?" Ramesses asked, "Look over there, across the balcony." She said before turning back ahead. He followed his sister's gaze which landed on something peculiar. Anck-su-namun was across the way, waiting for someone. And that someone was Imhotep. They drew closer to each other, kissing halfway.

Ramesses and Nefertiri both felt hurt, baffled by the betrayal of both of them for the sake of their father. How could Anck-su-namun do such a thing?

Even though they were both saddened by the scene, They couldn't tear their eyes away. They watched as the couple parted at the sound of Seti's approach. Imhotep ran off, hiding from sight while Anck-su-namun gathered herself. The prince and princess were in doubt that their father was safe. "MEDJAI!"

At their call, the group of the pharaoh's bodyguards looked up at them. They pointed across the courtyard, giving them the direction of what was to come. "OUR FATHER NEEDS YOU!" They both shouted, their eyes never leaving the scene in front of them. However Ramesses keen eyes spotted Anck-Su-Namun taking out a dagger.

"Nefertiri, look away!" Ramesses said as he took his sister in his arms and sheilded her away from the sight that befolded in front of them, however Ramesses could not sheild his sister's ears to the cry of agony that reached both of their ears. To Ramesses horror, Seti was being stabbed by both Anck-su-namun and Imhotep. While Nefertiri couldn't see the grusome sight thanks to Ramesses, she couldn't stop herself from shouting with her brother in the denial of the assault.

-0-

Jonathan began to stagger as his vision of the past ended. 'What the bloody hell was that? And why was Ardeth and Evie there?' Jonathan thought to himself as one hand gripped his head and the other tightly gripped the gondala rail. However before he could even think about it, he was blasted into another vision.

-0-

Ramesses sat on his bed, his eyes red and puffy from his crying. It had only been a few days since their father's murder and they both had to arrange the burial. As the new Pharoah of Egypt, he had to oversee all the preperations for their father's burial.

After that was done, he rarely left his room except to eat and bathe. Yet his baby sister was taking it harder than anyone considering how close she was to their father.

'Why couldn't I have been able to stop this from happening? The signs were there yet why couldn't I see them more clearly?' Ramesses asked himself. However before he can dwell on his thoughts for too long, a knock sounded at his door.

"Enter." Ramesses said. He had been expecting his sister but instead the Ardeth look alike Medjai walked into his royal bed chambers.

"Ain. I didn't expect to see you here, how is the search for Imhotep going?" Ramesses asked as he viciously wiped the tear stains from his face.

"I'm afraid it is not going as well as we hoped my pharoah. My guards and i can not find him anywhere in the palace nor in the temples." The Ardeth look alike now known as Ain said as he gazed at the new Pharoah Ramesses.

"Well keep searching please Ain, and none of that pharoah stuff when you are in my presence alone. To you, i am just Ramesses."

"Yes my pha- Ramesses." Ain said with a sad smile as he took in Ramesses broken apperance, knowing how hard he and his sister Nefertiri were taking Seti's death.

"Might i ask Ramesses, How have you been fairing since..." Ain couldn't even finish his sentence before Ramesses launched himself as him and began to cry into his robe.

Ain was taken aback by his actions but quickly hugged the new pharoah to his chest, making soothing shhs as Ramesses bawled his eyes out.

"I couldn't save him Ain. My sister and I saw the signs yet we ignored them. Now our father is dead and I feel like I should have been able to stop it!" Ramesses said through his sobbing.

"Ramesses you did your best. I know it's hard but you must forgive yourself. You mustn't let this guilt get to you. Your kingdom needs their pharoah and your sister needs her brother. I know it is hard my old friend but you must try." Ain said to Ramesses who's sobs have quited to hiccups.

"Besides...there is one other person who needs you..." Ain whispered, causing Ramesses to look up at Ain in confusion. Ain's dark soul piercing eyes stareing into Ramesses beautiful nile blue ones.

"Who?" Ramesses asked.

"Me. Ramesses I must confess. I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. But I know that love between another man is forbiden, which is why I have never had the chance to speak up until now. So I ask, please forgive me my friend for what I am about to do." Ain said said before he pulled the confuse man close and kissed him straight on the lips.

Ramesses hadn't been expecting to be kissed, especially by the very man he had forbidden feelings for, much less for said man to confess his love for him.

While the kiss did surprise him a bit, he kissed Ain back with just as much passion as Ain did to him. He could feel Ain wrap his strong hands around his waist while he wrapped his arms around Ain's neck to pull him close, moaning as Ain's tongue invaded his mouth. It was a welcome surprised.

Especially as Ramesses moans of pleasure only spurred Ain on as he gently directed Ramesses towards the bed where they began the process of removing their troublesome clothes.

However, little did they know that they were being watched by the very man who murdered Seti. And the man was quite disgusted by the sinful and disgusting display of affection between the two men.

-0-

Jonathan was once again blasted out of his vision, causing him to stagger again. 'What the bloody hell?!!!' Jonathan thought quitely to himself. He could feel himself blusing. 'Me and Ardeth? We were...' Jonathan thought to himself as he gently touched his lips. He could still feel the faint eletrical trace of the kiss. However before he could dwell on it for too long, he was once again blasted back into the past once again.

-0-

It had now been a few weeks since the death of their father Seti and the burial preparations were going as planned. In a few more weeks, they would be able to bury their father in his pyramid. Only then would his sister and him fully begin to heal from the tramitic ordeal.

Ramesses had been walking to his room when he was intercepted by Nefertiri who had tears rolling down her cheecks, staining her make-up.

"Nefertiri, my sister what is wrong?" Ramesses asked, he knew that she was still mourning the death of their father but he had thought she was getting better as in the last few weeks, she had been crying less and less. She was slowly but surely returning to her old self.

"Ramesses, you mustn't come this way." Nefertiri said through sobs, prompting Ramesses to hold her.

"Why not my sister? I am just going to my chambers for a bit of rest." Ramesses said gently as he held his crying sister.

"No, you mustn't, please don't go that way. Just rest up in my chambers." Nefertiri said, only causing Ramesses to look at her oddly.

"May I ask why?"

"It's...It's...Ain."

At this Ramesses became serious. He looked his sister in the eyes and spoke very seriously and sternly. It honestly scared Nefertiri a bit on how her happy and relaxed older brother's moods can change so quickly.

"What is wrong with Ain?" Ramesses asked. At this though, his sister just cried harder.

This promoted Ramesses to gently release his sister before running off to his royal bed chambers, ignoring the pleading screams from his sister telling him not to go. Ramesses ran until he reached the door leading into his royal bed chambers. Yet when he looked inside, he had immediately wished he never did.

There on the floor surrounded by the medjai was Ain. Blood pooling from a very familiar dagger sticking out from deep in his back. His face pale and his eyelids were forever closed. No longer would they open and reveal the deep soul piercing eyes that Ramesses loved and adored. No longer would he feel Ain's gentle touch as Ain took him in his bed nor would Ramesses feel Ain's eletrical and passionate kisses.

Because Ain was gone...killed...by Imhotep's own dagger.

Ramesses ran to his dead lover, cries of anguish escaping his mouth.

-0-

"NNNNOOOOO!"

At the shout, Ardeth quickly got up and ran to Jonathan's aid, catching his ankle as he dangled over the side of the zeppelin. "Jonathan! Jonathan!"

He screamed a terrified scream, snapping out of his latest vision and realizing he was way too high up from the ground. "Aaaaaahhhhh! Pull me up! Pull me up! PLEASE!!!"

"We're trying, you Idiot! You're just so damn heavy!" Rick grunted as he and Evie helped pulled Ardeth who still clutched tightly to Jonathan's ankle back into the aircraft, bringing Jonathan back in with him. The two landed on their asses on the wooden floor. Composed Rick harshley nudged Jonathan. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"Jonathan what the hell were you trying to do?! Trying to see if you could fly like a bird or something?!", Evie shouted angrily as she and Rick helped Ardeth and Jonathan up. Jonathan shook his head. "No, no. Evie... I had a vision."

"Was it really that bad my friend that you felt compelled to risk your own life?", Ardeth asked, noting how the englishman almost plummeted to his death. Jonathan nodded, sitting down, prompting Ardeth and Evie to sit down next to him. "Wait wait wait, you said you had a vision? Jonathan...are you a reincarnation?" Evie asked, amazed that she wasn't the only reincarnation on the durigible.

"Yes, old Mum." Jonathan muttered.

"Wait, hold on, back up!" Rick said as he sat down across from the three of them.

"You, I can believe." Rick said looking at Evie, before turing to Jonathan.

"You! I find that hard to believe." Rick said angrily.

"Rick!" Evie shouted at him, angry at him for shouting at her brother. She kicked his leg in a manner than said 'Shut up' before turning to Jonathan.

"Jonathan, are you really having visions of the past like me?" Evie asked gently as she put her hands in his in a comforting manner.

"Yes. I've been having them for quite some time now. In fact the vision like dreams I've been having lately are actually memories of my past life." Jonathan said quietly, avoiding Evie and Ardeth's eyes. Mostly Ardeths since the death of the Medjai was still freash in his mind.

"But why? Why are you having them? Especially now." Ardeth asked. His voice making Jonathan shiver but not in discomfort. Jonathan knew he couldn't lie but he couldn't tell the whole truth either. So he decided to tell the half truth.

"I don't know why I am having them now but I do know who I was in my past life. I was Pharoah Ramesses the Second." Jonathan said, however the shock faces of Evie and even Ardeth.

"What?" Jonathan asked as he looked at them.

"Jonathan, Pharoah Ramesses the Second was said to be one of the greatest kings of Egypt. He was also the older brother of princess Nefertiri." Evie said, amazed that her brother was the reincarnation of one of ths most prominet and well respected kings of Egypt.

"Okay that I find a bit hard to believe." Rick said angrily.

"Rick!" Evie said, about to scoled her husband but he ignored her and carried on.

"Well doesn't it seems pretty wild to you Evie? That you're a reincarnated princess, Jonathan is a reincarnated Pharoah and I'm a warrior for God."

"It may seem wild my friend but believe me, This was all preordained thousands of years ago. We were destined to meet. Your son was destined to put on the bracelet. We were destined to embrace on this journey together.", the medjai concluded.

Rick glanced down at his right wrist, feeling the presence of his marking beneath the wristband. "We must be. Probably why we all stuck with each other these past eight years. We already had a connection built before we were even born. Ardeth's from generations of Medjai, Evie's a reincarnated princess, and I'm a warrior for god…" He looked at Jonathan, before continueing.

"And finally a reincarnation of one of the greatest kings of Egypt." Rick muttered, quite frustrated and overwhelmed by all of the information at once.

It was then at this time, Izzy decided to speak up. "Okay, Okay, Settle down people. Hey Rick, what about me? Am I part of this journey?", Izzy asked, he was hoping that he was also a reincarnation of a badass warrior. However Rick just shot him a glare and stuck his finger at him. "You are not anything but the designated driver. Now shut it Izzy." Rick scoloded, causing Izzy to wimper a little and shrink back from the glare O'Connell was giving him.

"Ardeth, how does this story end for us?", Evie questioned.

"Ah, but my friend, only the journey is written. Not the destination."

"Oh that is so comforting." Jonathan said before getting up and walking over to his sleeping side of the giant hot air baloon.

'It can't get any worst than this...can it?'Jonathan thought as he layed down and closed his eyes, drfiting off to sleep. Unaware of the danger that was yet to come and befall onto him.

**Author's Note:**

> And done with this. Man what a wild and yet welcome twisted turn of events. If you would like to read more about this, please check out the rest of this story prompt which wil be contiuned by Geekygirl24 (again so AWESOME!!!!). So until next time my lovely readers. Read and Review!!!!! :-)


End file.
